Getting Somewhere
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Sonny and Chad are assigned to do a report together. How will things turn out? One-Shot for Willow


**Look! Another one-shot! This is for Willow. (Heidi Erickson) You always seem to be there to talk, (well not always, but still) and you're the best momerator ever! I've even learned about the use of some words in modern day society! Anyways, I hope you like this random story.**

** Inspiration: A school project**

** Disclaimer: Me: Mom, I have some things I'd like to get.**

** Mom: Okay, what is it?**

** Me: *shows her a list***

** Mom: Everything on this list involves going to Japan or California. And I'm not going to steal the SWAC rights. That is against the law. **

** Me: Darn it!**

** So yeah, I own nothing. I don't even own Nevada. **

Our classroom is relatively normal, with 12 desks lined up in three rows. We face towards a wall with a whiteboard on it, as well as Mrs. Bitterman's Desk. Or what used to be her desk. She moved a few weeks ago to Michigan to be with her family or something like that. Apparently her father was really sick. Now it's Mrs. Kalco's Desk.

She's probably about 35 or something, and is a lot nicer. She doesn't assign us insane homework, and has already given us a project in the two weeks she's been here. We were supposed to make a project about us, involving three word problems we would possibly use on a daily basis, a paragraph on ourselves and what we liked, our "history," and something we drew representing our life. We got a week to do this for homework, and it was great!

Anyways, she had told us we were going to get another project. I was really excited. All though class I looked forward to it. Finally, the end of class came and we got the assignment.

"Okay class, as promised, I'll tell you the next project. You guys are all going to be put with a partner." She grabbed the name jar and shook it around. "I'll tell you your partners, then what you're supposed to do."

I listened intently as Chloe and Devon were paired together, as well as Tawni and Grady. Zora was paired with Nico, and one of the two older Meal or No Meal girls was with Penelope. Finally I heard my name.

"Sonny will be working with…" I begged in my head to work with Cassidy, another Meal or No Meal girl. We had started becoming friends! "Chad." She ended, and I saw my partner raise his hand.

"I can't work with her." He said, giving me a look.

The teacher shrugged. "You will now." She then proceeded to give the rest of the pairings, and the assignment. We're supposed to help someone else in need, then write a report and make a slideshow about it. It would be great… if I weren't paired with Chad.

I tried for the next few days to contact him, but with no luck. He just seemed to be ignoring me. After class he would quickly gather his stuff and run out before I could talk with him. Finally, I grabbed him before he could get away.

"Hey Sonny!" He said in his, "I-really-don't-want-to-talk-to-you" voice. "What brings you to my desk?"

"The project." I responded in an annoyed tone. Why was he avoiding me? "Do you want to pass?"

He sighed, giving in. "Fine. Be at my dressing room tomorrow at 10 AM sharp." Then he left. I hoped we were actually getting somewhere. But with him, you never knew.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That morning, I was at his dressing room with all of my supplies, hoping I could get something good done. I had found a center for families in poverty, where people can go to have fun. I had heard many people liked Mackenzie Falls there, and if people were obsessing over him he'd be happy enough.

"Come in!" He called. I opened the door carefully, surprised at the amount of space. It had a large sitting area, a small kitchen, game area, and even what looked like a trundle for in-between scene naps.

"Woah." I said, plopping my things on the table.

"I know you love it." He announced, smirking but not taking his eyes off of the TV screen where he was playing Mario Kart.

I sighed, thinking about joining him but deciding against it. "Get off of that and sit do the project. We're going to fail."

"Fine." He came and sat next to me, looking extremely grumpy.

"Fine." I retorted.

"Good."

"Good." I then continued to explain our project and my ideas, catching him off guard. He seemed pretty impressed.

"That's awesome." He complimented, shocking me. "Let's start now. I have three hours before I shoot again."

I was ecstatic. Was I getting somewhere? "Okay, let's hear it."

"Well, you should go and get a cantaloupe, an organic one of course. Take it to my private yacht in the Golden Lake. Go into the bathroom. You should see a plate of cookies in the bathroom, and put your cantaloupe there. Then go tell the captain you have completed your first task. Go back to the bathroom. The cantaloupe will be sliced and on a plate. Take the two to the right side of the boat and throw it over. A swamp monster will come and swap the food for a ticket to Nevada. Go to the airport, and get on the plane. Once you are halfway to your destination, dance like a monkey for a flight attendant named Aly. She will give you directions to a place where you will put on asymmetrical clothes to find a strange kid…"

Apparently, I didn't. "I'm not doing that."

"Be that way." He said in a snooty voice, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. I noticed during that one speech, he hadn't made eye contact with me at all. Come to think of it, he hasn't made eye contact with me since I entered the room. I wonder why…

"Would someone without a nose or with a nose be a better spouse for Voldemort?" He pondered out loud.

What the heck? "Are you okay?" I asked gently. "You're being more random than usual and I'm concerned about your health."

"Nope, I'm good." He said, rearranging his tie.

"Look me in the eye." I commanded.

"I don't have to if I don't want to."

I sat there staring for a minute, wondering what I should do. He won't look at me, he's always joking around, and I get anything done. I turned his head towards me, so I could look him in the eyes and give him a (somewhat) inspirational speech. But then he did something strange.

He kissed me.

It didn't last more than three or four seconds, but I felt sparks the entire time. Did he feel that way about me too? "What was that?" I whispered.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over m-me." He stuttered. Chad Dylan Cooper actually stuttering? This was new.

"No, it's fine. I didn't mind." I responded, hoping he'd take the hint.

"We should get together some time, you know?" My heart was racing. I think he actually asked me out!

"Okay." I said, packing up my stuff. I was in no mood to work anymore. "But you have to come with me to the center."

"But why?" He whined.

"They'll be kids obsessed with your show! If you show up, you'll being doing a great thing for them." I campaigned.

"Fine." He agreed, going back to his video game.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Bye." I said, and closed the door. Finally, I got somewhere.

**A bit strange, wasn't it? Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
